Homie Coolest
Homie “Homer” Coolest is the son of an alchemist, and is a homunculus who is a current student of Monster High. Character Personality Homer is cool. He tries to be chill and to go with the flow, and refuses to get too worked up over anything. He wants to maintain the image that he's cool, to the point of overcompensation. He insists that he's a "true bro", a "cheeky boi", and uses words like "dude, bro, buddy, mate" in as many sentences as he can. In fact, he tries so hard to be chill, that he's actually not very chill. Homer gets worked up over a lot of things. One of them is dealing with the objectification that comes with being a homunculus (he was made in a lab - that does NOT make him a funky little object!). He loves his friends a lot, to the point where like 1203129073 of his conversations involve talking about what his friends are up to. One thing that Homer is good at is being the hype man. Although he is smol, he is mighty and he is loud. Appearance Although Homer is an alchemist homunculus, his alchemist parent had a bit of a sense of humour, and made Homer in the form of a cortical homunculus intsead. This means that Homer is severely deformed, with oversized hands and lips. He’s small, around a feet, but very agile, being able to jump and run places. For ease, he has shaved his black hair and his eyes are brown. His alchemist parent made Homer in his own form, meaning that Homer (although nationally German) is of Chinese descent. Interests, Hobbies, and Abilities Epic Poetry Homer loves epic poetry. He thinks it's very cool, and makes him feel like there's something greater and even cooler than him or his friends out there. His favourite poet is Homer, and has named himself after Homer. His alchemist dad is kind of sad that Homer didn't like his given name, but Homer doesn't care. Homer does what Homer does, and that's hyping up things he likes. He can't write poetry but he likes how epic poetry, like him, hypes up cool things. He often wants to lift phrases off epic poetry to describe his friends, but it goes against his casual and cool talking style. One day he might learn how to incorporate it. We don't know. Other Homer denies that he is a hypebeast but this boi is totally a hypebeast. He wears like Supreme and stuff. He's super like, Asian-Californian except not because despite being Asian in ethnicity I don't think he's Californian. I actually don't know his nationality. Maybe he's American. I think he could be German. We don't know. That might be a spoiler. It's 2am and I should be writing my lab report and I am dead inside. Homer, however, is not dead inside. He is filled with life and love, mostly for his friends. History Homer Coolest is, by all means, life in a lab. He was made a year or so along, but has the maturity and mental state of a regular teenager. His alchemist parent named him Homie Coolest, somehow thinking that “Homie Coolest” was a fantastic and respectable name, and apparently finds the name wildly funny. Clearly, Homer didn’t like this, and thought people would make fun of him. He took on the more refined name of Homer, though he kept his given surname. Monster Parent: Homunculi Small humans made in a lab. Product of alchemy. Will explain later. Relationships Family Homer has only one family member. They are an alchemist, and own a small home in New Salem. Unfortunately, said alchemist doesn’t seem to be very active around the house. Their presence is often marked using sticky notes, and their house is filled with various curiosities, most of them seeming a bit out of the world. Said alchemist does make some sort of effect to look after Homer. For instance, they send gifts and make sure that Homer can exist quite decently. Said alchemist apologises frequently in their sticky notes for their lack of time, and when they are home, makes sure to spend quality time with their son. It’s a chill existence, and there’s really only one house rule: there’s a room in the house where the door is always locked, and by no means is Homer allowed to go to that room. The alchemist also brings gifts back quite often. In particular, the alchemist has given Homer an egg to look after, though Homer has no idea what the egg is meant to do. Although not strictly family, Wendel Chester Balg is his homestay. The two get along decently, and are sort of like brothers - Wendel claims that the alchemist is a family friend of his. Friends TBA Enemies TBA Romance Homer has a boyfriend. This boyfriend is unnamed, but he is a golem. Large boi. Pet Homer says he has a bunch of c. elegans to look after. He doesn't really do anything with the nematodes, he just makes sure that they are fed and are alive and that their enclosure isn't broken. His alchemist dad has also given him an egg to look after. What Homer does is that he uses Wendel's pet chicken (also named Egg) to sit on his egg, in hopes that something might happen. Outfits Homer’s theme colour is red. His style is chav/hypebeast. Gallery Dem lab rat bois.jpg|Homer with his brother, Wendel. Trivia *Homie Coolest is obviously a pun on homunculus. **He's named Homer because Homie is clearly a ridiculous name. **Don't look at me, look at the scientist who named him. *He speaks English, German and Mandarin. Quotes *idk Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:DatAsymptote's OCs Category:Homunculus Category:Pansexual